This is what love means
by veniece
Summary: Ino is that heart broken girl. Rejected by Sasuke once again. Can a certain boy cheer her up? Kinda ooc...kinda au but you just gotta love it. Shikaino and maybe with sasusaku naruhina and nejiten fluff love and romance!


Chapter 1 –I Think I Hate You, Do You?

Yamanako Ino was sobbing at the side of the curb. It was a nice cool, crisp, sunny day, but Ino, was too depressed to care.

"Sniff. Sniff." Ino cried trying to not care about a boy named Shikamaru.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked a pink haired girl behind her. Sakura was holding her grocery basket, meaning she was about to go shopping. Ino looked up, her face drenched in tears showing sad expressions. Sakura lent her hand down to pick up her friend. Ino sniffled and stood up.

"So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" asked Sakura again. She began to worry about her friend.

"Well, it's just, sob Shikamaru sob doesn't sob like me sob that way…" said Ino sobbing between words.

"Oh, I see where this is going." Said Sakura calmly, for this wasn't the first time she cried. This was the third. First was with Sasuke. That time, Sakura didn't like him that way. Sakura visualized what happened, from Ino's report a long time ago…

**Flash Back**

It was Valentines Day. Love was in the air, and a certain Ino, was hoping that her love felt the same way too.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Said Ino, frantically waving at the raven haired boy, with chocolates at hand. He looked at her, and then looked away, trying to ignore the ditzy nuisance.

"Hn." He said, and then continued to look into space.

"Sasuke, don't you want to give me a Happy Valentines Day gift or something?" asked Ino, and she handed him the box of sweets.

"No, plus I don't like sweets." Said the boy. He didn't even get the chocolates in her hand.

"But, Sasuke-kun, today is Valntines Day!" said Ino, hoping Sasuke would oblige.

"So? I hate Valentines Day." Said Sasuke still not looking at Ino.

"Don't you at least wanna say Happy Valentines Day to me?" said Ino desperately, with a smile.

"Hn." Was all he said. Ino turned around and sobbed. She felt so hurt, but on the other hand Sasuke likes no one, so she had no reason to feel that way.

Sasuke looked at her and saw her in tears. He stood up and left. He was far too cold to say "Happy Valentines Day." Or anything like that. He just stood up and went on his way.

Ino had the worst Valentines Day ever. The first time she was ever heart broken, and she hoped, the last one too.

**End Flash Back **

"Hey, why don't you go shopping with me? It'll be fun!" Sakura said, trying to cheer up her friend. Ino nodded and wiped her tears. Sakura remembered the 2nd one, this one was still with Sasuke, but it has a happy ending. This was when she also fell in love with Shikamaru.

It was Sasuke's birthday, every fan girl gave him a present, including Sakura herself. It happened after the party when Sasuke was alone and when people went home.

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled the blue-eyed girl, waving at Sasuke in the distance. He looked behind him and looked back to the beautiful scenery that is the sunset. He was sitting on the dock, his feet down, touching the water. Ino ran down the hill to see him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" said Ino, practically screaming in his ear.

"My ears." Said Sasuke, with anger, but it was said in a whisper, so Ino hadn't noticed.

Ino bent down and sat next to Sasuke, giving him his birthday present. Sasuke looked at her hands, and rolled his eyes.

"Here, Sasuke-kun! Your present!" said Ino screaming at Sasuke again.

"Great, just put it with the pile labeled Presents from Fan Girls." Said Sasuke sarcastically, not even looking at Ino's face. Ino started sobbing.

"But sob Sasuke-kun sob I thought sob—" she was cut off by Sasuke.

"That's right, you thought." Said Sasuke, showing his coldness again. Ino held back tears and threw her present in the water, and stormed off.

When Sasuke was out of ear shot, she started sobbing again. She slumped down at the side of a shady tree, looking at the sunset Sasuke was looking at too. She continued her sobbing, softly. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed a little louder this time.

"Oi! Who's crying?" said an unknown voice from up the tree. It sounded sleepy.

Gasp! "Who said that?" asked Ino, looking aroung her in all directions. A ruffling of leaves sounded above her. She looked up and saw a boy getting up from his lying postion. The boy landed down the branch, it was non-other than Shikamaru. He was taking his nap, when Ino's crying woke him.

"I did." Said the boy who just jumped of the branch, Ino knew of this guy, only she hadn't met him in person.

"Hey, OMG! You're Shikamaru! The only kid our age who is a chuunin! It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Ino wiping her tears, and stuck out her hand.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too." And he shook her hand, "By the way, why were you crying?" asked the black/brown haired boy. (is it black or brown? I can't tell! Pls tell me in a review or something!)

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Ino, looking away. Shikamaru held her chin to make her look at him, "Please, tell me." He said in a calm voice, with a straight face looking kind of serious. Ino looked in his eyes and sighed, "Alright, but It's kinda long." Said Ino and she looked away. Shikamaru just smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Ok, then if it's long we'd better get something to eat." Said Shikamaru in a friendly way. Ino smiled and went along to the local Ramen Shop.

Ino poured all her emotions on Shikamaru. She felt at home with him, but Shikamaru was just being friendly. Shikamaru didn't love her that way.

"So, I think you should just forget about that guy." Said Shikamaru, and he took another scoop of the delicious ramen.

"But why? I love him?" asked a confused Ino. Then Shikamaru let out one of his words of wisdom and said

"Well, if loving someone means hurting inside, why love him? Love is meant to be that great feeling you get when you're with someone…"

**End Flash Back**

**A/N: So guys whaddya think? The continuation is in the next chapter. I did my part now do yours, click the "go" button below and give a good review. I'll update if you review.**

**Ven out.**


End file.
